


At His Behest

by ScrollPerfecter



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls Online, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Master and willing servant, Master/Servant, Smut, smut for the sake of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25732828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrollPerfecter/pseuds/ScrollPerfecter
Summary: Mannimarco is someone you admire, you'd get down on your knees for him, you do.
Relationships: Mannimarco (Elder Scrolls)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	At His Behest

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, have some smut ;)
> 
> Suffice it to say, characters are NOT mine and neither is the world they live in. I'm receiving no money and do not intend to make any from this.

Mannimarco was powerful, he was akin to lightening, his very being crackled with energy but like lightning the powerful rarity was beautiful to behold, the danger of the storm that followed made you wary of being struck. 

His long fingers were currently tangled in your hair as he pushed himself down your throat, you were used to his length now, the first time you had gagged but now he can push himself cleanly past your tonsils, you hollow your cheeks and suck, the salty taste of him causing you to flush and the fire in your loins burn stronger. 

You use your tongue to lick the underside of his shaft every time he thrusts in, the Altmer pistons his hips down your throat now, but as suddenly as he starts he uses the hand tangled in your hair to push you off with a loud pop.

All that connects the two of you now is a string of your saliva still attached to his cock, you keen, begging for contact with your master again, his laugh is derisive as he fists his length, you open your mouth wide, tongue out waiting for the inevitable.

Your heart was fluttering, your desire pooled in liquid form within your underwear, you clutched your naked breast with one and thrust your hand under your lower garments, you moaned as you slowly caressed your aching clit in circles.

Then it happens, he grunts as you watch the skin of his shaft move with his hand at a furious pace, you await it, eager for your masters approval, he milks his shaft as he gasps and you sigh in happiness as his thick hot seed spurts over your face, he decorates you with it, makes you glorious with it, you feel his seed on your tongue, in your hair and then you're struck with a string of it in your eye and over your forehead, it just keeps coming, you supposed it was the Altmer's biology or perhaps his magic but that didn't matter now.

It didn't matter because he was about to give you the order you had hoped for "You may achieve orgasm", you finished with a scream as you'd been holding back all this time, the pleasure exploded in your stomach and reached everywhere within you. 

"Thank you master", that was all you said, that was all you had to say, it was an honor. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, tell me what an elf THOT I am ;)


End file.
